Splinters A SasoriDeidara Story
by APanime101
Summary: Do not read this if you get offended by yaoi. Please consider this is my first written fanfiction and only a prewrite. I simply wanted to get started. Enjoy and please tell me wjat ya think!


Splinters

A Saso/Dei Yaoi

A torrential downpour has stopped two men from traveling any farther towards their destination. They rest for the night in a small cave in hopes that morning will be less of a challenge. The tall, thin one takes off his hat and coat and lays them out to dry. The other doesn't bother, he simply sets up a perimeter around the cave's entrance.

"Sasori-kun, are you about done, un?" The tall one asks, leaning against the moss-covered wall.

The other, Sasori, lets out a small grunt, "Yeah, stop whining, will ya?" He made his way to his partner. "Deidara, you COULD just use those hands of yours this time..."

Deidara looked down at his palms, thinking. "Aw, but where's the fun in that? Besides, you're ALWAYS hard, un!" He winked and started to undress.

With a devious chuckle Sasori decided to play along. What could it hurt? He truely was nothing more than a living doll, a ghost of his former self. Deidara-san was someone to fill a part of the void he carved into his life when he betrayed everyone. Even grandma Chiyo, who is the most likely reason for his constant need for companionship.

NO! He would not dredge up those scars again. In a flurry of movement, Sasori undressed and grabbed Deidara's wrists, slamming him against the wall.

"That's it." Deidara panted, already getting hard from simply seeing his lover's true form. "You can pull any string you want, un!" He gasped just before Sasori pushed his torso paralell to the floor. He allowed a tiny moan to escape his lips.

Sasori started to lightly stroke his young lover's shaft, causing another moan and a violent shiver down his spine. Deidara was almost like his pet. He would do anything for the simplest pleasures now. Sasori decided to throw a bone for him.

"Deidara-san, get on top."

"Huh?" Was all the blonde could get out before the red-head swiveled around to face him. He felt his face redden as Sasori began to tease the head of his penis with his thumb. Yet another round of shuddering.

Sasori began to lay down, still fondling Deidara, which in turn made him go down too. The cave's floor was cold, damp, and covered with moss exactly like its walls. This moss made for an excellent natural bedding for the couple to spend the night on.

Sasori looked up into the glistening eyes of his lover, summoning his most erotic, tantilizing voice. "You said I'm always hard, right? Well, it's only when you're around..." He purred as he leaned up for a kiss.

A jolt of electricity ran between them as their lips connected, then again when their tongues danced in each other's mouths. Deidara pulled away for air, wanting to be the one on his back, but found himself acting out of impulse now. He took the hints from Sasori that tonight was different. He would lead the show this time.

Deidara had to call back the last time he truely focused on the actions in bed, seeing as he had never topped before. He wanted to see how far he could push Sasori his first time, how much could a human puppet come? He was curious to see if everything fit that foolish belief that art was eternal, even the fun parts. He fumbled around, grasping at the slick, throbbing muscle, readying himself for the first time he would ever be in another man.

"That's gonna hurt, Dei, you can't just dive in head first!" Sasori scolded his partner, having him recall those times he had to be stretched.

"So... like this... un?" Deidara slid his index finger into the small ring of muscles guarding Sasori's entrance. Upon a pleasureful gasp from the body under him, Deidara slid in another finger and began to stretch his now relaxed lover.

Suddenly, Sasori became very still, aside from shaking because of arousal, and tightened a bit. 'Did I just hit that spot?' Deidara wondered. When he stimulated the same spot, Sasori arched his back slightly and let out a small moan of delight. There it was!

"Now, danna?" His answer was an abnormally pleading sound, indistinguishable between a groan and a muffled scream.

UPDATE 3 COMING SOON 


End file.
